All mobile devices require batteries for power. Before removing the battery from a mobile device, a user should properly shut down all running applications and shut down the device itself. However, in operation, users do not always follow this proper procedure and remove the battery without performing proper shut down procedures. If the battery is removed from the mobile device without a graceful shutdown, the mobile device may experience loss and corruption of its data and/or applications.